User blog:Withered Death/the recent chat arguement
Options *Alex Finucane *AliceTheNekoOn a lunch break. *BB The Enragement Child *BenTheDrowned *Bonnie The King Bunny *Constable Huxley the Horse *Corrupted Springtrap *Criminalcase.fans *Crimson HuntressOn a lunch break. *FFoxyThePirateFoxOn a lunch break. *Foxy the PirateOn a lunch break. *FriendMeSebOn a lunch break. *GforGolden *Green Creeper *HellFireDarkHound *Homura-chanOn a lunch break. *Ijones72On a lunch break. *IkerFromSpain *Jacob The FluX Ov3r Ki11 *Jillips EntertainmentOn a lunch break. *Larken13On a lunch break. *Neoninjaboy320 *New BonnieOn a lunch break. *Nick the Endoskeleton *PierrotEclipse *Ronwellnagales28 *Scott Teleringer The Phone Guy *SonicTheEpic *Spring Freddy (Golden Freddy) *The MTF called ScouterOn a lunch break. *TheAquuaHybridOn a lunch break. *VinylrecordsSERVER *Vriska Swag Jimbles PMAFKClearPM*4:49Constable Huxley the HorseOkay. I don't care. *4:49SnkEydKrisiceLel for a second I thought I crashed *4:49Homura-chanSo honestly, who cares, because they aren't doing anything wrong, they're just playfully teasing each other. *4:49Alex Finucanemore FNAF are glad *4:49Green CreeperBack.... *4:49Constable Huxley the HorseThey don't ban them for it or kick for it then. **Then *4:49Homura-chanI haven't. *4:49VinylrecordsSERVERSome people don't care. I'm saying it to the people who do. *4:49SnkEydKrisiceThen why warn in the first place, HUx *Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Take a seat, grab some food, and enjoy the show! *4:49Constable Huxley the Horse I haven't accused you of doing it. *4:49The Real Freddy FazbearSnk take the wheel! *4:49Green Creeper... *4:49Female Foxy 1987Ahoy *4:49Constable Huxley the Horse Snk, please. You're misunderstanding me. *4:49BenTheDrownedhttp://peacepaw21.deviantart.com/art/MORE-GOLDEN-FREDDY-528569058 *4:49Homura-chan Okay then why would you tell me not to do it if I haven't and clearly don't intend to? *4:49SnkEydKrisiceNo that's Jesus' job, Freddy *4:50Alex FinucaneNow week 2 new teaser more i know easy... *4:50The Real Freddy FazbearI can't drive well *4:50Inducted Neptunehi green *4:50Constable Huxley the Horse Because you don't think it's fair to do so, so don't. I will though. *4:50Green CreeperHi *4:50SnkEydKrisiceHe's taken my lotion. I'm not taking your wheel so he can steal it, Freddy *4:50The Real Freddy FazbearCall me Seth or Soapy *4:50VinylrecordsSERVERSpam in genral is ban- worthy. *4:50Homura-chan So you admit to kicking people for literally nothing? *4:50IkerFromSpainHi Creeper *4:50Constable Huxley the Horse I have a feeling you are just constantly bickering with me because you like to argue with people. *4:50Homura-chan I don't but okay. *4:50Constable Huxley the Horse It's not nothing-- I just explained it. *HellFireDarkHound has entered the Office. *4:50Homura-chan Except it IS nothing, it's playful teasing, that's it. *4:50SnkEydKrisiceOkie soapy *4:50Homura-chan That's not anything. *4:51Constable Huxley the Horse It's annoying and it is spammy, hence not nothing. *4:51The Real Freddy FazbearK den *4:51Homura-chan To YOU. *4:51Green Creeper... *4:51Constable Huxley the Horse No, to others. *4:51Homura-chan Not to the rest of the chat. *4:51Inducted NeptuneIker, can i haunt you *4:51Alex Finucaneiker FNAF 4 if go to old FFP OR fredbear family diner.. *4:51IkerFromSpainUh.. No thanks.. *4:51Homura-chan Okay if that's true then why does the entire chat do it all the time? *4:51SnkEydKrisiceLet me go get some popcorn, I seriously actually have a craving for some *4:51VinylrecordsSERVERNo. I don't care. I doubt anyone else deos. *4:51BB The Enragement ChildI don't find it annoying or spammy at all to be honest. *4:51Nick the Endoskeleton^ *Female Foxy 1987 has left the Office. *4:51Constable Huxley the Horse Because no one speaks up about it and no mods do anything about it. *4:51Alex Finucaneiker no thank <- OLD time *4:51The Real Freddy FazbearI have no opinion *4:51The MTF called ScouterI don't find it spammy either. *4:51IkerFromSpainI wasn't talking to you ALex *Alex* *4:51Homura-chan No one is "speaking up about it" because there's nothing to speak up ABOUT. *4:51SnkEydKrisiceNo mods do anything about it because it's not something to do anything about *4:52Inducted Neptune*starts haunting creeper *4:52VinylrecordsSERVERConstable, if no one dislikes it in anyway, they wouldn't do anything about it. *4:52IkerFromSpainWho knows, Alex? *4:52Jillips Entertainment I fail to see how it's spam. *4:52Constable Huxley the Horse I'm still wondering why you haven't asked for my powers to be removed since you seem to argue with me a lot and hate me a bunch. *4:52Green Creeper... *4:52The MTF called ScouterLike Homura said, we just do it for fun and not for harassing. *HellFireDarkHound has left the Office. *Female Foxy 1987 has entered the Office. *4:52Green Creeper* Green Creeper gets a vacuum *4:52GforGolden.... *4:52Homura-chan I wonder why you keep making wild accusations every time there's a disagreement. *4:52Inducted NeptuneO_O *4:52Green Creeper* Green Creeper sucks neptune *4:52Constable Huxley the Horse Okay, well, I don't see how it's not, so I'm going to still kick and ban for it if it keeps happening. *4:52Alex Finucanei talking Skype About FNAF 4 more Question than one friend *4:52The Real Freddy FazbearI just chat, and Huxley, Homura doesn't hate you *4:53VinylrecordsSERVERWho "Spammed" in the first place? *4:53Homura-chan And I will undo those wrongful bans. *4:53BB The Enragement Child> sucks neptune, stop man thats lewd *4:53Constable Huxley the Horse and I will ban them again. *4:53SnkEydKrisiceSo you admit to banning for nothing *4:53Green CreeperI men *4:53VinylrecordsSERVER(facepalm) *4:53GforGoldenSnk *4:53Inducted NeptuneT-T nooo *4:53Homura-chan Literally no one has a problem with it but you. *Female Foxy 1987 has left the Office. *4:53Green Creeper* Green Creeper vacuums neptune *4:53Constable Huxley the Horse Because it is not wrongful. SNK seroiusly, really pissing me off here. I do not. Quit putting words in my mouth. *4:53SnkEydKrisiceG. *4:53GforGoldenDon't add into it. It's gonna get things worse. *4:53PierrotEclipseI have no idea what is going on here.. *Ijones72 has entered the Office. *4:54Green CreeperMe too *4:54VinylrecordsSERVERI don't think Snk is annoying anyone else but you. *4:54BenTheDrownedI'm going to just Afk... *4:54The Real Freddy FazbearYeah *4:54VinylrecordsSERVERLet him be. *4:54Nick the EndoskeletonRekt by ratelimit. RIP. *4:54Spring Freddy (Golden Freddy)((Did I just hear geese outside my window?)) *4:54GforGoldenI need ice cream. *Female Foxy 1987 has entered the Office. *4:54Constable Huxley the Horse * Category:Blog posts